The Odyssey - Secret Season (between 2f-3b)
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: The Season between the finale of Season 2 and the beginnin of Season 3. Ice Wolf17 style. Uploaded Epsiode 5.
1. Episode 1 - Brad's Tales

The Odyssey, between Season 2, final and Seaosn 3, beginning...  
  
  
Unfornately, we never did get to see Jay wake up from his coma. Well, maybe we sorta of did, but we never saw the actual thing. So what about....  
  
  
Secret Episode1: Brad's Tales  
  
  
DOWNWORLD: Macro continued to search around in the pyramid. Angry and fustrated. He turned around to face Fractal and Finger who both were searching too.  
"He can't have disappeared! .... there IS no other exit from this pyramid! Especially not the dad! He CAN'T have either! We HAD a deal!" Macro continued searching. Alpha, Flash, and Medea only smiled. Flash nodded his head, but then.... realized, Jay's gone. But... nothing was happening.  
"Hey! There's no earthquakes,.. or storms! Or stuff!" Flash announced. Everyone was surprised by the fact and started to notice this too. Jay had come into their world as the "Wrecker" as Medea announced long ago, when she was of the Tower scheme. She tried to rid of him, but THAT was what made him the wrecker. He was only the wrecker if he LEFT the world. So she tried to keep him in.  
"Well," Fractal said cleaning his lenses as he stepped out from the pyramid. He put his glasses back on, smiled and waled down the steps behind Flash and Alpha. "You see, I have this theory called relatives. I'm thinking, perhaps because Jay and his father is connected somehow, and only Jay left, and his father is still here.... well. Let me put this in a simple way."  
"Please." said Macro walking out. Fractal gulped.  
"Jay and his father are connected somehow. If one leaves, the world is fine as long as one of them stays back. So you see, my theory is that the dad is still here. He musn't have gone far. I mean, how can a dad who's really tall escape from there?" Macro sighed and walked up to Fractal and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. Marco pushed him againest a wall and breathed on his neck.  
"Look Fractal, I want the dad NOW!" Macro realeased him and grunted, then went to his throne room. Finger followed and snapped his fingers. Two monitors came down and waited beside the stair rails.  
Only then did Flash, Alpha, and Medea start to help Fractal search for the dad.  
  
UPWORLD: Val looked at Max. Angry at him for giving Jay that needle. Without her permission. She hated for her son to be in the coma any longer than he is supposed to be n it. She felt lonely, she had to admit. But angry for this. She wanted Jay back awake as soon as he could be.  
Max sighed.  
"It was the only thing I could do for Jay Val... and you know it. If I didn;t, he might've hurt himself and break loose of the straps."  
"Are you calling my son a maniac?"  
"Well, Val, no, but I-"  
Val was steaming. Max was a good doctor, but right now, he was the rival. She stood up and walked over to him and pointed her finger at his chest. And looked him in the eyes with furious, angry eyes starring coldly at him.  
"Look Max, I don't see MY son being a maniac..." she panted for a couple seconds before speaking again. Her voice was raised. "Now realease those straps!..." she waited as Max just shook his head in confusion. Val pointed at the bed. "NOW! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Max shook his head and grabbed Val's shoulders. He starred into her eyes.  
"Val.. I'm doing this to prevent Jay from hurting himself.. now why don't you leave? I'll call you if anything comes up." he said. Val only starred and shrugged off his hands. She proceeded to the door, took one last look at the doctor, and slammed the wooden door shut on him.  
  
DOWNWORLD: Fractal gave up after 15 minutes of non-stop searching. He walked over to the monitors and told them something. They followed him upstairs into Macro's throne.  
Alpha sighed and looked around and rose her arms into the air.  
"They can't be in here!" she shouted. Flash sighed as Medea and Alpha started to walk outside when Flash took one last look at the inside sturture. It was cold, dark, and appeared wet, but wasn't. The lights let up the place, the bed surrounding it- Hey...  
Alpha turned back to see Flash going back in. She let out a big sigh. "FLASH! Get back here! We HAVE to go!... ARGH! Boys!" she followed him inside. Medea shook her head, she though she'd regret this, but hurried inside as well.  
Flash looked inside the bed. Under the blankets was something moving. He quickly removed it. A hand grasped at his throat. Flash had a deep breathe take in. It was Jay's dad who had grasped him. He's strong, thought Flash silently. The dad sighed and let go. Flash's muscles relaxed as the others came in, mouths wide open, jaws flat onto the ground.  
"You kids are full of it! All stubborn!" Jay's dad said in fustration. Keith put his hand on the dad's shoulder. Jay's father looked at it, then slowly inched his head towards Keith's face. Giving him the "what now?" face.  
"Where's Jay?"  
  
UPWORLD: Max sighed and starred at Jay. He looked so calm and peacful in his bed. While the nurse told him Jay was acting real strange earlier. He saw it too. It's just that Val didn't understand how Jay was acting. That's all.  
"Um, Max?" Max turned around to look at his nurse, straight in the face. His white shirt was following his turn.  
"Yes?"  
"So what are you going to do? Jay's mom isn't happy about this. She's going to be alone even longer..."  
"Well, what choice did we HAVE?" asked Max raising his voice. Donna and Keith, who just walked in hurried to Jay's side. Donna nearly tripping, but she made it. They looked at Jay, all strapped down to the bed. Keith looked at the scene strangely. Strapping down a coma boy to the bed? These doctors ARE paranoia, Keith thought. Donna shook her head and looked at Max. Keith looked too and did the talking for the both of them.  
"Why'd you do this?" Max sighed. Keith looked at him. He MUST be getting annoyed. What'd I say? Oh. Why'd you do this? I mean, come on! Why strap up a boy who's in a DEEP SLEEP? Keith was snapped back to reality by Max's fingers.  
"Will you kids PLEASE leave? I think I want Jay to be at rest. I'll take off the straps.. BUT! NO questions asked." Max waited as the hestitaing two stood at the bedside. Max got annoyed and started to raise his voice, now adding a shooing action.  
"Well? Scram! Scram!" The two left immediatly. Max sighed and looked at the nurse. She shrugged and put down the clipboard to help Max release the straps. They put it to the side and left, closing the door behind them.  
  
DOWNWORLD: Jay's dad glared at them and gave them the hands down signal. Flash reluctently sat down between Alpha and Medea. Brad got up and out of the bed and walked onto the floor, the hard rock floor the monitors had made. Flash was eager to know, he was the most trustworthy of Jay... his best friend. At least, that's what Flash beleived and thought he knew.  
"Look, Jay is back at home. Where HE belongs. In the other world. I don't BELONG there anymore. NOW DO I?" he said stubbornly. Flash stayed calm. His fist was about to knock him off his socks, but he stayed cooled.  
"Look, Jay belongs there. I'm his dad. I can't go back."  
"Oh? Why not? Is it impossible to?" said Keith talking back. Alpha was more amazed by the fact and spoke up.  
"Why not? We saw pictures... pictures of a mom, and me, and Flash, but different looking... Jay was lying in a bed. Sleeping. But the real question is, if Jay's ..mom is there, why can't a dad be there too?"  
"Why, dad's can live there."  
"Then why not you? Scared?" asked Flash fooling around. Medea elbowed him and heard a flinch. It always worked.  
"Yes. That world is a world shared by both the adults and the kids. Why, all of us were kids, or are kids. But all of us will become adults someday, if not already." Brad said.  
"Why are you scared? Jay needs you. He's been looking all over for you and now you sent him home. Are all father's so cruel? Or is it just YOU!" Flash said. Alpha looked at him angrily.  
"Flash!" she said angry at him. Brad calmed them down.  
"No, it's alright Alpha. Flash, I'm not cruel.. it's just... I can't go back for personal reasons. I really wish to be with Jay, and the mom as you call her..... I never wanted to leave them." Alpha stood up.  
"Jay always says every adult we see is HIS mom and dad... do.. do..-"  
"Do we have moms and dads too?" Flash said ending her sentence. Brad smiled.  
"Of course. Everyone has a mom and dad. Ha, even I do!"  
"I wonder how tall the big lug is." Flash whispered to Medea.  
"Imagine his strength!"   
"Whoa! Think of his age!"  
But Alpha was thinking harder than ever.  
"But.. if your Jay's dad. And that mom who spoke to Jay is HIS mom... Who's our mom and dad? Are they in Jay's world, scared to come here? On the other side of the wall?" Brad put his arms to his hips and sighed. Then he opened them wide and shrugged while smiling at them. We walked to Alpha and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I don't know Alpha. Maybe in the other world, you'll know."  
"Jay's home? That.. that scary place?"  
"What's so scary about it?" Brad asked Alpha confused.  
"Well... well, in those images we saw.. well.. well" she felt like crying, but she held it in. Alpha didn't want to cry, especially in front of a dad. "There was this thing on my.. weird self.. it was wrapped around my leg... and and.... I'm scared of it." she said. Brad sighed.  
"Oh come on, that's nothing Alpha. It's probably something to help you walk."  
"Why? Can't she already?" asked Medea.  
"Well, you'd understand more if you were there... now don't cry Alpha." Alpha had already shed some tears. Brad grabbed a kleenex from his pocket and wiped her eyes. He put it inside Alpha's purse, slapped it and stood up smiling.  
"Well gang, that's all I can say. The rest is MY secret. Not for any of you to know." Except for Jay, Brad said silently in his head. Flash stood up.  
"Ahem, we need some answers. Where's our mom and dad? How can we get to your world to find Jay? We need answers from you. A dad. Or do you not have brains?"   
"Flash!" Alpha said again. Brad calmed her down and put a reassuring hand on Flash. Flash sat as Brad's hand pushed him down.  
"Okay Flash, boy, your sure stubborn." he said. The dad took a step forward, not looking at anything in particular, as if frozen in time. He stopped and starred at the ground. He missed Jay, and his wife. Why couldn't he go back home?  
"Oh, uh, sorry. But Flash, those questions I don't really know the answers to! For all I know, your mom and dad might be in Honalulu!"  
"Honalulu?" Medea asked confused. She never heard of such a strange named place.  
"It's a place." Brad said. "To get into Jay's world? Well... that, I can't answer."  
"Then how does Jay do it? He disappears and then reappears in weird places." Flash said.  
"You must get to Jay's world by yourself. I can't help you there. Now I must leave before Macro finds me again." Brad said. He waved goodbye and slowly inched at the door. Medea stopped him and glanced outside. She saw no monitors whatsoever. She signaled them.   
Flash, Alpha, Brad, and Medea quickly escaped. They ran from the pyramid and ran up the stairs. Flash grabbed a chair and threw it through the window. Glass shattered everywhere and the alarms sounded. Brad went first and jumped out of the window. He landed on a huge pile of grass. Then he looked both ways and ran. Flash wasn't done with him just yet.  
"Hey! Get back here!" he jumped next, but slipped on the wall. Brad turned around to see Flash fall onto the soft, grass. He sighed and continued to run, into the forest. Alpha went next and Medea quickly followed after her as a monitor nearly caught her.  
They dusted themselves off and looked at each other.  
"That was close." Alpha said. Medea nodded as they ran after Flash and Brad into the forest.  
  
UPWORLD: Jay's mind returned to conciousness. He opened his eyes surprsed, expecting his dad. Jay wanted so badly to talk to his dad, or just to see him. After all those years, Brad was alive. And Jay was determined to ask him more. He missed him. His visit yesterday night was treasured deep within Jay's heart.   
Jay's eyes darted to the right. The window lay opened. The wind blew at the white curtains. There was a machine there, with straps on top of it. Jay just looked at them. Glaring at them. They were off of him. Jay couldn't smile yet. He did yesterday when he saw Brad... but now... he didn't. Jay then turned his head slowly to the left. The bedroom end table. A mirror, a closet, lots of items. Hey! He said silently to himself. That's my King Arthur book!  
He sighed and lay his head straight. It was that poster! Wait... she looks like Medea! Jay said silently to himself. Oh, why did dad run away? When will we ever become a family again?  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
  
Hey, I plan to make up lots of Oydssey stories/fanfics. I hope this was a starter. Next to come? The second secret episode and maybe the first of Ice Wolf17's version (that's moi) of Season 4 for the Odyssey. Well, see ya!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	2. Episode 2 - Lake of Quest

The Odyssey, between Season 2, final and Seaosn 3, beginning...  
  
  
Unfornately, we never did get to see Jay wake up from his coma. Well, maybe we sorta of did, but we never saw the actual thing. So what about....  
  
  
Secret Episode2: Lake of Quest  
  
  
DOWNWORLD: Brad darted left and right, barely avoiding the branches of the fully grown trees. He had to keep on running, besides, he was trained before to do this stuff. It came in handy. Not so far behind was Flash, tearing the branches off the trees, keeping a steady pace. Alpha dn medea had some troubles keeping up, tripping and falling.  
"Whoa! Get BACK HERE!" Flash yelled for the billionith time. He still had to know who adn where his mom and dad could be located.... If he spoke so true. He sure hoped they weren't so stubborn and foolish like this one was.  
"Get away!" Brad called to him.   
Flash stopped in the forest. He closed his mouth and sighed. His heart beated fast as he tried to regain the lost breath. Medea and Alpha caught up to him, panting. Alpha put her hand on Flash's shoulder as he turned around.  
"What?... WHAT?" he asked. Alpha backed away. Flash closed his eyes and shook his head as he leaned over to Alpha. "I'm sorry. It's just... that guy isn't helping me. He's giving me questions that he can't even answer himself." Flash commented.  
"Well, Jay gets questions from people who don't even have his brains." Medea talked back.  
"He USED to. His dad can't even tell us how Jay can get to his own world. I mean, is this what a dad is for? Well. Tsk! I don't think I need one."  
"Well, a mom looks nice" Alpha said.  
"Sure, but there HAS to be a downside. not everything, not ANYTHING for that matter, is perfect. Even I know that. I bet all the Tower kids know that too." Flash said. The gang sighed and rested in the spot, a small clearing. A lake shone light off in the southern end of the forest. But no one dared go there. Alpha looked up and gave the "great" face in the sarcastic way.  
"Looks like rain... Maybe bad stuff DID come after all." she said.  
"No... who knows Alpha? It could be just rain."  
"Maybe the dad disappeared into Jay's world?" suggested Medea. Flash and Alpha both had lightbulbs in their eyes, as their eyes locked onto Medea, like a lion hunting an antelope.  
"Hey, Medea, you got a point."   
"What point?" she asked. Obviously, she doesn't see what she said, Alpha thought to herself. What point? Medea asked herself.  
"If Jay's dad can go through to Jay's world too, then....."  
"He must know!" Alpha ended. After that, they set up a small camp under the protection of trees. For sure, rain fell, a light drizzle. But the kids were releived that no storms came.   
  
UPWORLD: Jay couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, his legs hurt and ached to. Probably because he hadn't moved for so long. But they ached less than the last time he attempted to move. But Jay didn't feel like it. He felt.. disabled. Angry at it. He saw his father, but he couldn't give chase because of his coma. It hurt him. All Jay could do was look until someone came in to talk to him. No sooner than his thoughts, Max came in, head down.  
Unforenately, he hadn't seen Jay wake up. It was so hard for Jay to keep his eyes open. But his dad strictly told him to go back home. He looked at Max, depressed, and decided to give it another go. he had to tell them that he saw his dad, he must find him. But he could barely talk let alone moveing body parts. So Jay had formed it as dad. But they didn't understand him. Maybe this time, it's always wortha try, Jay thought.  
He managed to speak, barely making a noise, but a tiny squeak almost.  
"D-d-d-da-a-a-ad-d...." Max looked up and almost instantly his face turned into a smile. He threw his arms up and ran to the desk and quickly dialed up Val's number.  
Oh great, Jay thought to himself, more nonsense. Can't you see I want to find my dad? Lemme go! Jay wanted to fight, besides, it gave him exercise.  
"Val?..... Yes! Jay's awake!... I don't beleive it either! But then again, it was a small dose,..... yes, I promise I won't give him any... I keep my word this time Val! ... Yes, well, hurry! I'll see you.. Buh-bye." He hung it up and kneeled beside Jay's bed. Max looked into his eyes as Jay looked back into his.  
He didn't fight, instead, he spoke again to Max.  
"D-d-aaad...." Max patted Jay's chest and smiled.  
"Your mom's coming as quick as she can Jay. Don't fall asleep. Okay?"  
"Daad-d-d...." he said again. Max smiled and sat on the chair waiting for Val to arrive. Max had a theory, but waited till Val came. What if... what if Jay was waking from his coma? At last! Maybe this was it. It HAS been two years. Possibly. He had the signs. Talking, moving.. sort of.. amazing!  
"Now Jay, I think you might be free of your coma!"  
"Dad-d-d-d-d..."  
"No no, I'm not your dad. Jay! Hush!.. OKay? Your mom's going to be here anytime." Jay sighed. No one understood. It felt hopeless, but that chance of dad being alive broke through. He managed to blink once. He didn't feel like talking again. Wasted on the doctor.  
  
DOWNWORLD: The next day, Flash woke up first. He blinked a couple times, then got up on his hands and feet. His clothes were dirty from the dirt on the gorund, and the soil. Flash felt like moving about, so he walked slowly onto the field. He didn't know where to go, but he grew thirsty.  
"Hey,.. the lake." so Flash walked to the lake. The birds chirped to greet the morning sun. Flash got to the lake, it was merely a small pond nestled on the forest ground. Flash sat down and threw a rock into it. It skipped all teh way across to the other side and then flinched. Flash then scooped up some water in his hands and greedily drank it down.  
"Hey! You!" Flash was alarmed and dropped the water onto the grass patche under him. He got to his feet and drew his small dagger in the pouch.  
"Who goes there?" Flash said alarmingly.  
"Me you idiot!" Flash looked behind him. He saw no one, but that was the source of the voice. He moved back and forth unsteadily, shaking nervously. "Hello? Look into here!" Flash looked down. It was in the lake. A face he saw before. It looked like him, sounded like him, and -hey! That's the guy from the mirror in the Circus! Flash laid his dagger beside him and sat down on the ground, starring into the face in the lake.  
"Who are you?" The face laughed at Flash. He shrugged and cocked his head to the right as he did. Then he crossed his arms and grinned.  
"I know you. Flash, your looking for Jay aren't you? Ha! You won't find him."  
"Wanna bet scuz face?"  
"Oh? What are you gonna do to me?" Flash knew he won that.  
"K, but how'd you know I was looking for Jay?"  
"And his dad? For the truth? Ha! Trust me, lay off Flash. He won't tell you no matter what. It's his secret."  
"Why'd he keep my parents from me?"  
"Well Flash, isn't it just so obvious? Your parents ABANDONED YOU! DUH! Think Flash!" Flash threw a rock at him, but he dodged. The waves of the water shook his very image, but after a couple seconds, it regained it's position as it never were touched.  
"Wait..... I want to go into Jay's world, he can probably answer these questions." The body laughed again. He shook his head grinning.   
"You wanna know how? You gotta solve my riddle Flash. Or go on a hunt. Or how about a game? I'm sure you will win... NOT!" Flash growled and wanted to sice him with his dagger, but with the chance of getting into Jay's world, he didn't.  
"A game? Peh!"  
"You DO want to get into Jay's world don't cha?" Flash was fustrated. He couldn't trust this lunatic. But...  
"Fine, what's?" The image laughed evilly and then turned to Flash.  
"It's.. Simple! Bring me the object which speaks of tales, of a wanderer who speaks, to have seen blue whales. Someone wrote his journal, an entry about his visit, to a place so far, a place with a car."  
"What? That's gibberish!" Flash spoke back. The image shrugged once again. It got onto Flash's nerves. This guy wasn't tough, just an image, but surely was wise. Flash admired that, but wouldn't admit it to him straight. Besides, his rhyming skills sucked.  
"Well Flash, live with it. It's your clue. Now find it and give it to me! Or at least show it to me. Hey! Let's make it more interesting.... 3 day limit!" Flash was taken back.  
"Come on! I have to solve this!" The body shrugged with his arms in the air. He shrugs too much, Flash thought.   
"Well Flash, your on your own."  
  
Medea hid behind the tree, taking the information in. She heard all of it. That lake. How could Flash trust him? But that was the right thing to do. Medea sighed. That lake wasn't ordinary. If flash was any smarter, he would've known that was the Lake of Quest. They knew what you wanted. But you HAD to complete the task. Unfornately, Medea had no idea what Flash's item was. She shook her head in dismay.  
Information to getting into Jay's world. She'd been there, with the Vest of Power. Who knows where it lies now? But the Lake of Quest was right, Flash's parents probably abondoned him. But Medea spoke of it no more. Her parents weren't there to help her. But she knew what she had to do. She had to go with Flash into Jay's world once more.. to see him. She had to admit.  
She had something for Jay. Medea loved him. She hated Jay to go. She must see him. So she had to go! The lake would tell Flash, and she'd overhear. Medea dreamt of it. Going into the world with both adults and kids living in it, meeting Jay. Living happily. No tower gunk for breakfast.. Medea could hardly wait.  
But she had to keep this a secret from Alpha. Flash would tell her and me.. so I guess THAT's no secret. So I'll pretend I didn't know about it. It's rude to go sneaking into other kids conversations. Or a lake's that is.  
Hey, she thought. Why am I here if I don't want to get caught? Oops!   
So Medea quickly shuffled her way back to the campsite before Flash got there. Besides, Flash fidgeted too much.  
  
UPWORLD: Jay had fallen sleep. A normal sleep. He grew tired of calling dad. When no one listened to him, or understood him. He felt like an alien in his group now. The group in this world. Jay had always felt like it, until mom got him his first companion, Bently. Then Donna. But the gang in the other world were his good friends, companions, soldiers, anything. Flash, Alpha, Medea even! And Brad.. his dad. He missed him.  
Of course he did. He wanted him back. He didn't care about the lousy people who wouldn't let him leave. Get the people to get rid of him. The cops, the law. Jay didn't care. He wanted a family. A happy family of his mom, his dad, him and Bently. Just like it used to be.  
  
Val arrived and ran into the building. Her feet weren't as fast as they were before. Val quickly ran into the room, though she still hated Max for what he did earlier.  
Jay awoke as soon as she got in. His eyes were blinking, trying to adjust to the light. Val was at tears as she hugged Jay in his bed. He was getting better. She wanted jay to come home soon. Val finally let go of Jay after a couple of minutes. After that sentitive (correct sp?) Val never expected Jay to awake so suddenly. Especially now. Max shrugged. Then looked at Val.  
"I'm sorry Val...."  
"I'm sorry Max."  
"Well Val... Jay was talking again.. he was calling me dad." Jay suddenly remembered what he was trying to do. He looked at his mom and managed to move his fingers. Jay exercised his fingers and then lifted them from under the sheets, hard work. They shaked heavily as Jay reached for his mom. His face was showing the expression of hard-at-work. Then he decided to talk.  
"D-d-d-d-daadd-d-d-d-d.... d-d-d-daaaaa-a-a-a-dddd." Jay manged to say again. Val took his hands in hers and smiled at her son.  
"Jay son, dad isn't here.. Well Jay, why don't you get some rest, okay?" Jay didn't blink, nor nod. His arm flopped onto the bed side. He was weak and tired. He grew weary. Jay blinked again. He was tired and needed to regain strength. So Jay closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
"No!.. No! Jay! Come back! No! Jay, honey! Please!" Max laid a reassuring hand on her shoulders.   
"let him rest. For 3 days Val. I want to run some tests." Val sighed and walked off. She drove home quickly as Max retreated to use the men's room.  
  
  
  
Here's Episode 2. Okay? I hope it is. And oh, I was wondering, for those who saw the last episode (Season 3, episode 39) can you tell me EXACTLY what happened after Finger said to Medea in the prison "He Loves you" (talking about Jay)? I saw it, and remember the upworld story VERY clearly, though I can't remember the downworld! Finger planted that bomb in where? I can't remember. Oh, for those who missed episodes, here's a guide at maybe the official site?  
http://www.scifi.com/odyssey/  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	3. Episode 3 - Tests

The Odyssey, between Season 2, final and Seaosn 3, beginning...  
  
  
Unfornately, we never did get to see Jay wake up from his coma. Well, maybe we sorta of did, but we never saw the actual thing. So what about....  
  
  
Secret Episode3: Test  
  
  
DOWNWORLD: Flash stood up, starring at the now blank lake where the image stood. He looked up and starred through the trees and a hole in the tree. Should he tell the others? Well, yeah, of course. But... he didn't seem to trust Medea all that much. Don't know why, but it was untrustworthy to for some reason. Flash decided he'd tell Alpha alone. But where? Medea always followed them now....  
"Oh, well, I'll think of something." Flash said outloud. Then he looked into the clearing at where the small campsite was. It was barely visible from his view. But Flash threw down the rock he had in his hands and ran towards camp.  
  
Medea held that sleazy dress in her hands as she finally made it to camp. Her sweat collected on her eyebrows as she sat down. She looked down at herself. Still in those big people clothes. The visit across the wall was strange indeed. All so tall adults.  
"Well, I certainly have to get out of these clothes. .. Uh-oh! Flash!" Medea quickly retreted into the shelter they made and looked for her purse. She took it and scrambled through it to find her clothes. She quickly pulled off the adults things and put on her normal outfit, the one the tower gave her that she stole from them. She sighed as she dug out Jay's extra pair of socks. Remembering faintly at the fat man's place.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was Jay's turn to go in and change. But he had a pair of extra socks that his dad gave him. Jay sighed and walked over to Medea and handed her the socks.  
"Please hold on to these until I get out." he said.   
  
*FLASHBACK ENDS*  
  
"Must have forgotten them." she said as she silently tucked them away in her purse.   
"Boo!" Medea jumped and looked forward. It was Flash peeking into the shelter they made. Medea's muscles relaxed after tensing up again. She rolled her eyes at Flash then pulled her face to Flash. She glared at him angrily.  
"What were you doing in here Flash? I was changing." Flash smirked and looked down at her. Appears she did, Flash said to himself.  
"Well, you stay in here Medea, Alpha and I are going to go find some food for breakfast." Medea nodded as Flash walked back outside.   
Hmm, so perhaps Flash doesn't trust me with this secret of the Lake. Well, they need me to know in order to get the item. I KNOW what it is. Flash, why don't you tell me? Is it, oh, because I called your friend bad names before like the WRECKER?   
Medea flopped back onto the blanket. They made their shelter a partial tent. They found four branches and hung a blanket over that, then decorated the bottom with a blanket bottom. They cut a slit down the middle of one section of the hanging blanket.  
"Flash will tell me soon enough, I know it... Hey I didn't know Alpha was awake... Did she? No... she couldn't have seen me." Medea started to get a little paranoid, but calmed down to the sound of the little breeze before them, hitting the tent like a little kid hits a punching bag.  
  
UPWORLD: Jay woke up to the sound of the morning birds, chirping away. He saw a family of them nestled together in one tree. Beautiful birds they were. Three of them. Jay smiled. They also had one egg in the nest.  
That's what I want it to be little birdies, Jay said to himself. I envy you.  
Max walked in, with another machine. Very mechanical containing loads of high-tech gizmos and gadgets. Max looked at Jay as he closed the door behind him.   
Jay turned to see Max carting the machine right beside Jay's bed. Jay hadn't expected this. But he knew what it was. His getting-out-of-coma phase. But wait! A thought came to mind. If he gets out of his coma, how will he visit the other world? And see Alpha dn Flash? And Medea? How will his other half come home? How? All these questions boggled his mind.   
"Now now Jay, I'll be right back... Okay?" Jay's face was trying to say something. He was trying to say something. He shifted about in his bed.  
"N-n-n-n-nooo-o-o-o....." Jay said, struggling to say the letters with his sore mouth.  
Max smiled and patted on Jay's back, sort of. He reached for an insturment, it was the ear thing. You know, where doctors put it in your ear to check for weird and gross stuff?   
Jay's body stiffened at the sight of it. Jay didn't want to get out of his coma just yet. No wait, he did. But he could lose Alpha, Flash and Medea forever. He didn't want that. But he wanted his dad. His mom. Bently. He missed those cute barks of him from when he was a puppy, and those heroic barks to save him.  
Max turned on the light of the ear insturment and put it inside Jay's left ear. Then went to the other ear. Max gave a "hmm" face as he wrote down the results on a brown, wooden clipboard. Jay starred at the clipboard, as if were containing evil material.  
"Well Jay, what next? Ah! The mouth check!" Max grabbed a tongue presser, which made Jay flinch. He always felt like choking and throwing up when one was in his mouth. Max also grabbed the light thing for the ear. He proceeded to Jay and kneeled beside his bed with the instuments.  
"Say Ah Jay, .. oh, okay, just open your mouth nice and wide then, okay Jay?" Jay nodded reluctently, but opened his mouth to the widest. It hurt, Jay was in desperate pain. He couldn't cry yet, his muscles were too unmoving to.  
Max put the tongue presser in and Jay nearly choked imediately, no tears yet, but maybe some small drops. Max examined it and then took it out. Jay was releived to be free of those dreaded instruments. But yet, he knew there was much more tests to come.  
Max scribbled onto the clipboard again and put it aside. Then he laid back on the chair.  
Jay looked out the window again. The birds chirped in harmony together. The little one trailing, but caught up and flew alongside his parents.  
I envy you, Jay said to himself again.  
  
DOWNWORLD: Flash dragged Alpha into a deep section of the forest. Where no sunlight arrived. Some did, but barely as it was heavily coated by trees. Alpha knew this place in this forest, and the name. They were in the Mysterio forest. Mystery's had there way of popping up.  
"Yo Alpha!"  
"Yes Flash?.. *yawn* I don't see why you woke me up so early, besides, I had last watch before you." Alpha said back to him.  
"Yeah well, I have to tell you something important. DON'T TELL MEDEA!"  
"I'll be the judge of that Flash."  
"Well, anyways, I wen to the lake this morning and it talked to me! It said it knew how to get into Jay's world, but I must find him an item that I don't know about!" Aplha sighed.  
"Tell Medea about it. She'll know it. She knows riddles too good."  
"Why?"  
Why not?" Alpha asked raising her voice a bit. Flash sighed. She doesn't get it, Flash said to himself. Then again, most people didn't get him.  
"Well, becasue I don't trust her.... but I guess if it's the only way.. well, here... Uh, oops!" Flash said covering his mouth.  
"Now what?" Alpha asked him.  
"I forgot what the poem was. Well, it sucked, so it's really no wonder what he was saying, or it was saying to me. Some gibberish... Like, it was about a wanderer and a book... or something like that." Alpha took his arm and grasped it with her right hand.  
"Come on, let's get Medea. Then we can go to the lake again to hear what he said."  
Flash nodded. The both of them darted through the forest, into the clearing where Medea was now trying to get a fire going. Medea looked up as Flash and Alpha arrived.  
"Um, Medea, we gotta talk." said Alpha.  
  
UPWORLD: Keith walked down the road. He was tired. After working hard on that school essay about potash and gold, the difference. Keith wasn't doing so good in school, his mom even said so. It wasn't Keith's fault. His dad died, but no one talked about it. It's how they became. Families without a parent, aka. Missing dad or mom, often becomes different. And the child doesn't succeed greatly in school. Keith was one. But Jay wasn't. Now he might be joining me, thought Keith. They said he had brain damage.  
"Hey.." Keith turned around. It was Sierra Jones! Famous actor of the actor world! She had once been a patient at Driftwood. But now she was helping to raise money for Driftwood. But who knew she would say Hey to a boy called Keith walking down the road on a Sunny midday afternoon?  
"Hi." Keith said back. Sierra was impressive, and awesome looking. But wasn't of Keith's taste, that was for sure. She was taller than him, older by a couple years maybe. About 2 or three? Her brown hair swirled in the wind that blew about her face.  
"So, how's Driftwood? I heard it's doing swell, but I'd like to hear my answer from a regular visitor." Sierra said. Keith shrugged.  
"It's doing great. I'd say the patients look healthier. Especially Jay." Sierra halted at his name making Keith halt too for some reason.  
"Jay? Is that the guy in the coma?" Keith gace her a confused look.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sierra smiled and then shrugged happily.  
"I'm physic maybe.. Ha ha... Oops! Well, I gotta go now, goodbye!" Sierra said running. She ran ahead and disappeared behind the corner. Keith looked forward, starring at directly nothing. I don't trust her, he said silently. I don't trust her at all for some reason, even if she is a BIT hot.  
  
At Driftwood, Max was now asking Jay some questions, ending with yes or no answers. And he was going to try and see how well Jay answered things. Yes, first starting with yes and no answers, to Blue and Green.  
"So Jay, Does the mixture of the colours blue and yellow equal green? Like if I mixed blue and yellow together, it'd become green, yes or no?" Jay had to pretend it took long. Give him more thinking time. He knew the answer to that question, but what about his?   
"Jay?" asked Max. Jay looked at Max, and decided to wait another 5 seconds before answering. As he was about to answer, Max told him something.  
"I hope this slow-timing doesn't have to do with your brain damage. I'm pretty sure though that your just taking time." Max said. How'd he know? Jay asked... to himself of course.  
Max smiled.  
"So Jay, have your answer?" Jay nearly forgotten. He slowly spoke. His mouth hurt still, but less than last time as he spoke more and more.  
"Y-y-yeesss...." Jay spoke. He was proud of himself for the first time in ages. But he grew bored easily. No one was there to help him learn about the other world, no one there to comfort him (except his mom, and Donna, and that special visit from dad). Jay sighed.  
Max smiled and recorded the results. Then gave a good look as he put the clipboard back on the side.  
"Hey Jay! Only one more question left, aren't you glad Jay? I bet you are." Jay just starred and blinked once. He was pretty tired and didn't feel like talking much anymroe, for the rest of the day. Max smiled and looked at Jay.  
"Okay Jay, a snake swallows eggs whole, yes or no?". Jay stopped at this question. This made him think, not about the answer to which he already knew, but in realtion with something. Macro... he was a snake, sly, thin, sneaky. He swallowed everything whole, didn't he? And eggs, that's the kids. Weaker than him. They suck up to Macro and his bunch of losers. Wow.   
But Jay was getting REAL tired and wanted to nap, so he answered the question as yes and got it right. Max scribbled onto the clipboard and went out the door, closing it. Jay was releived and shut his eyes. Not really hoping to go back into the other world, maybe, sort of, not really. But Jay relaxed and slept.  
  
DOWNWORLD: Medea laughed as Alpha and Flash finished the story. Flash stood up, enraged. He HATED to be laughed at. Made fun of. Especially by a Tower kid.  
"Hey! Quit that. What's so funny?"  
"Well Flash, I overheard you this morning, I'm so sorry I did that. I was awake and noticed a noise coming from the lake. I decided to investigate." Alpha told Flash to sit back down.   
"Well, any clue to this?"  
Medea smiled and took out something from her bag. Alpha and Flash was jaw-dropped at the sight of it. It was a book, from the Tower. Exclusive! Those books were worth the Lighthouse possibly. Ancient.  
"Where'd you get that?" asked Flash.  
"Fractal gave it to me. He said he wrote about Jay's adventures in this book. All his tales. LOVELY! Though.... must we give it up?" Alpha nodded. Medea stood up and signaled for them to too. "Now come on! We musn't waste time, hurry!". So with Medea in the lead, they alll ran to the lake.  
When they got there, Medea hadned Flash the book. He shrugged and bent down to face the lake. And suddenly, a body appeared. He smiled and looked at the book with interested eyes.  
"I see, this is it. Congratulations Flash. You've done it, or should I say, thanks to Medea as well?" he said. Medea was shocked to see that the lake knew her, but then again, she's passed by it once or twice before with Fractal.  
"So, you want the way to Jay's world? Easy. Once they are asleep, in a deep sleep, you gotta come back here at night. I'll teleport you there. But you GOTTA be on time! So I suggest you camp near here." Flash looked at him evilly.  
"And if it doesn't work?" Flash threatened. The image waved.  
"Well, if it doesn't.. It will. ANYTHING by me will work. To make sure, .. um... Well, I know you might not trust me, but you gotta. So hurry up! It's nearly sundown!" The gang looked up. He was right. The sun was etting, and they had to hurry to get a decent rest. So they retreated to camp.  
The image laughed evilly as they ran.  
"Run.... Run....Run... you won't like Jay's world, and you probably won't get out..... HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!" and with that, the image disappeared from the lakes surface, disappearing into no where.....  
  
  
There's the third episode. Excited? Well, we'll see what happens next. AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! After Finger said "He loves you" to Medea in the jail cell (third season, finale). I remember Steve breaking up with Val, Val gets angry, and Jay tells her the turth, or more likely, SHOWS her the turth, the photos they took earlier. SO PLEASE tell me what happened in the Downworld during that time. Oh, and Katy, I saw your fanfic challeneg in the reviews of the other Odyssey fic, I wouldn't mind doing a challenge, when I am not busy without any current working on fanfics. (Yeah right). Well, talk later, gotta type more. Very busy. See ya later then!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	4. Episode 4 - The Other World

The Odyssey, between Season 2, final and Seaosn 3, beginning...  
  
  
Unfornately, we never did get to see Jay wake up from his coma. Well, maybe we sorta of did, but we never saw the actual thing. So what about....  
  
  
Secret Episode4: The Other World  
  
  
UPWORLD: Jay woke next morning, quite a bit eraly. The curtains weren't even open yet by the nurses. Jay enjoyed it at that time of day. He glanced over to the top roof on the left to see what the time was. 7:45 am. Enjoyable. He had some quiet time of thinking to himself without anyone coming in to destroy it.  
So wherewas I left off at? Oh yes, Jay said to himself, let's start FRESH! Last time, I have to admit, I was a bit confused. SO what, if I get up from my coma, my.. let's call mind, might be sent to the other world, or stay back with me. But it has to stay with me, since I am waking up. But Medea once said.. oh ... she said half of us was left in that other place..... Oh, well, we'll see what happens, now let's treat myself to the warm morning.  
So Jay relaxed in bed, focusing on the wallpaper patterns, and the door. That Sierra Jones picture (he watched her movies before) really made him happy. Keith made a good selection, Jay said.  
But he was interupted by the sound of the door creaking. The nurse tried as she may, but she couldn't open the door silently. Jay looked at her. He didn't talk about anything unless it was about his dad, or Max wanted him to be tested. But the tests were important for Jay as well. So he spoke when needed to, when he wanted to.  
"Good morning Jay, it's time for me to open the curtains." she said. She happily jogged over to the curtains on the right wall. Jay blinked once, as the nurse was watching Jay to say good morning. Or blink it.  
The nurse smiled and patted Jay as she proceeded to the curtains above him. "Great day isn't it Jay? Well, I must open all these curtains then go on to the next. Kind of like the video games you kids play these days." Jay blinked once as he saw the nurse leave, closing the doors.  
  
DOWNWORLD: At 6:50, the lake summoned them. Flash put on his jacket, and red shirt quickly as he hadn't changed yesterday or the day before. Alpha and Medea quickened up Flash.  
By the time they got there, the lake was impatient. But he smiled.  
"Okay, you guys ready for this?" Flash nodded for them. "Well, close your eyes." the image said. So they all closed there eyes, including the image. Flash held Medea's and Alpha's hand as the lake started to speak.  
"Oh portal to the other side, let them go, and be their guide. They must venture to find Jay, and the things, they have no say. Now hurry! GO!" A wind swirled about them as Flash was lifted into it, next Alpha, then Medea... and the world to them became black.  
The lake smiled. "How will they get back? HA HA HA!!!"  
  
UPWORLD: "Keith honey! Wake up! Your going to be late for.. no, wait, school's not on today. Deary me. Sorry hon! Get back to sleep!" His eyes stirred to the smell of something fresh. Keith? Hey.. that's the name from nowhere that everyone called him. Well, maybe that was him now. Or was it? Keith sat up in bed. Bed? Wait, WHERE AM I? Flash let himself be called Keith, as that was his name here... but this place was odd. It was nice and warm here, comfy. But he was in a brightly decorated room. Beautiful. Full of objects unknown to him. Some he knew.. but what was that voice? That smell? Keith got out of bed and walked around a bit.  
He realized it got cold after he got out. e looked down at his outfit. It was green, and quite soft. He sniffed it. Nope, that's not the smell. But then Keith realized somthing more. He made it, the lake did it. It worked. But where was Alpha and Medea? Hey wiat! Maybe this place was what Jay called... home. He remembered it from when he first met Jay, a place where parents lived.... And that voice.. could it be... a mom?  
Keith didn't talk, he was exploring right now and would investigate that later. He wandered over to a glass window. But there was shades covering it. He wanted to see outside, but couldn't, so he sat back on the bed. He liked it here. Ahead of him he saw a small tv.   
"Monitor tvs? Ow!" Keith looked at what he sat on. It was a control. A contorl thing. It had numerous buttons on it. What's this for? He started pressing buttons when he pressed the top green button. The tv turned on. Keith was about to walk up to it and destroy it, but he saw pictures.. not of Macro or monitor tv pictures.. but... ones with adults.  
"Wow." He saw one adult reach for a cylinder object. He grabbed the lid on it and lifted it back. The object popped open (the top part, some of it did) and bubbles came out. The adult guzzled it down with ease.  
"Huh?" Keith said. He shook his head. This world would be hard to get.  
"Keith! Breakfast is ready!" Keith heard the voice again. Keith heard it. It was beyond the door. The brown door. keith pressed the same button to turn off the tv and then walked ouside the door. It was huge. There was another room beside his. And then a stairs going down about two meters away from him. Keith walked down the stairs, so soft.  
And then, he turned around at the bottom and nearly screamed. A HUGE tv, a couch, and other strange gadgets. But there was a kitchen. Wow, a home IS comforting, thought Keith. Then he looked into the kitchen, a blanketed table with three chairs surrounding it. A candle burned in the middle of it. Counters surrounded it all over, and a hole in one of them.  
But what stood at the burning white counter was the mom, and the smell. The smell was great, like Lila's special soup. Lila.... He snapped back to reality. The mom was tall! She was like a girl, but real tall,... and prettier. So this was his mom. No dad? Rather not ask, she might get angry. The mom looked at him.  
"Well Keith, sit down, it's bacon and eggs for breakfast." Keith sat down on a chair amd waited. He had a fork, a spoon and knife before him. And a white, soft, material. He shrugged as mom came over and gave him a plate. He sniffed it. THIS was the smell! It was lovely. But his mom smelt great too.   
She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. That felt so great, now Keith felt like he was .. safe for once. A mom was great. Keith loved it, no wonder Jay loves this world so much.  
  
Alpha woke up so suddenly. She looked around with just her head, rapidly spinning. It worked! SHE had made it, but no sign of Flash or Medea... nor Jay. But this place seemed promising... maybe it was the Promised Lan. But wait, it was Jay's world. No place would seem so comforting... like this place called... home. She looked beside her to find that leg thing. It was scary, but she saw a note beside it. She took it and read it.  
"Donna, you must wear these everyday, don't forget! Your cheery doctor Barnum's reminder." Donna? Must be her name here. So why not use it? It was a decent name. So Donna took the leg things and reluctently put them on. Her leg hurt without them she had to admit. Donna took her glasses and put them on. Now she saw better too.   
This room was tiny. But smelt gracious. There was stuffed dolls, all around her. And a bookcase. A bookcase! She loved to read! Maybe home was her home.... her home? Well, it felt like a .. a ... a home.... Donna stood up, with the aid of the leg thing. It helped lots, and eased the pain. Now it was quite relaxing! Maybe it wasn't so scary here, like Jay'd dad said..  
Wait, Jay said a long time ago, that families lived together in homes....  
"Maybe my mom and dad lives here too... MOM! DAD!" Donna caled. Then in a rush, she heard the door opened. There stood a handsome, tall boy, and a beautifully dressed, tall girl. A mom and dad? They looked worried at her.  
"Yes Donna? Is something wrong?" asked the mom. Donna smiled and walked up to her. She had nothing to say, but she WAS hungry.  
"Um, I'm hungry." The dad smiled happily.  
"Well, Chris is making breakfast before he goes out later on today. It's oatmeal." Donna shrugged. The two helped Donna into the main house section. Out her room was a kitchen in front, a living room to the right, another door to somewhere, a small living room and a couple more doors to other rooms, what Donna suspected. She liked it here... but had to find the others..  
  
Medea sat straight up in bed. Bed? She'd somehow knew that word... Hey, where was the others? Well, maybe they were somewhere else. Don't panic! Maybe that lake sent you to the right place, it often played tricks... But this time, possibly not! Medea looked around. Her hair was laid down on her clothes, soft baggy clothes. Her.. supposedly this world name written across the shirt. It siad... Sierra Jones. Sierra? Nice name. I'll be called that in case anyone notices a different person sticking around called Medea.  
"So, this must be home." she said outloud. Jay was right about it being comfy, cosy, and promising. She liked it here. And parents? Sierra got out of bed, and noticed a tv connected to the wall. Brightly decorted (the wall surrounding her). A monitor television? Here? No.. maybe the lake tricked us. She went up to it and prssed the button. To her surprise, it wasn't. It was a map of this world! Certainly different! But then again, there was no map of the other world. But there was a guy standing besie it, pointing and talking about weather. Sierra turned it off, and walked outside her room. She smiled. It was beautiful.  
A kitchen! In a home! Wow! And a living room beside it, with a HUGE glass window, showing the outside. Gorgious! The weather was awesome! Sierra thought for a moment, and then noticed a bigger television near the glass window. And a couch, surrounding a table. This place was like a palace! Worth more than that junk palace Macro survives in.  
Sierra went into the kitchen and saw a big door. A white door. BIG! It stood out really much. Sierra was dumbfounded at this. But she realized there was two handles. She pulled them and gasped at the insides. FOOD! EVERYWHERE! Cheese, eggs, jugs of water, etc. Wow! And some stuff she didn't even know about! With labels of Honey, Pork Chops, Wine, etc.   
She took out a small plate wrapped in plastic, it had some ham in it. Sierra closed the door and ripped apart the plastic and ate away at the delicious meat inside. No wonder why Jay loves it here.  
Then she looked past the kitchen, a small room, a library? She walked in. For sure! A table with a machine on it, a great looking couch, and tons of books. Sierra plopped down and thought about where the others could be while she ate her meat.  
  
Jay woke up to Max patting Jay on the forehead. Jay slowly regained conciousness. Max smiled as he brought out the clipboard and another gadget. Oh no, another tests, second day, according to Donna, who did some research on coma's before, said it takes 3 days to see if you are getting out of your coma.  
Jay saw as Max was about to say something, Jay blanked out and focused on the clock. 8:45, visiting time. Usually, someone visited him EVERYDAY. At least someone, besides Max or the nurses. Usually it was his mom, Donna, and the occasional Keith. Jay missed his dog too. But Keith spoke about how he was doing too.   
  
Well, Keith ate happily, and sighed as his mom left to go to.. "work". Keith then went to watch tv and saw another door, with a label saying "Wash-Room". Keith shrugged at it and sat on the couch. He knew now how to turn on the tv. He watched it, quite exciting for him actually. Keith laughed at the funny parts. But then heard a noise.  
"RUFF!" Keith looked in front of him. It was a strange creature, black, white, on four legs, with a heavy fur of coat. It had a red bandana on it. Somehow, Keith felt like he was close to this, or it was a piece of a puzzle he was looking for. But then he noticed something written on the Red Bandana. He took it and looked at it.  
"If lost, send to Jay Ziegler at 5417 Bariston Road." Keith's eyes opened wide. He had it! He knew how to find Jay.. sort of. What was this strange combination of numbers for? Keith sighed as he heard a ringing behind him. He turned his head to see a green machine, ringing. Keith shrugged and picked it up, he pressed the button that said On.  
"Hello?" Keith didn't know what to say. This.. THING was talking to him. Like Jay's creature. The one with the bandana. Bandana? Some vocabulary stuck in his head.. like this.. for somereason, maybe his other half knew what a telephone is.  
"Um... hi, uh.. who IS this?" The voice on the machine laughed and then relpied back to him. Keith was surprised by this.. talking machine.  
"Hey Flash! Is it you? This is Donna.. er, Alpha! This home is great! I love it!"  
"Alpha? What IS this thing?"  
"A telephone" she said back to him, as if she knew it all.  
"Oh, Hey! Guess what? I found out something about Jay! There is an animal at my place, a... dog?"  
"A dog?" Keith shrugged. How did that come out of his mouth?  
"Uh, yes, you heard me, a dog it is... it's a... pet? Yes, a pet. Well, it has this bandana on it saying 'If lost, send to Jay Ziegler at 5417 Bariston Road.. is this maybe an address? Oh.. how does this device work Alpha?" Alpha sighed on the other end.  
"The telephone is a device in which you can phone other people. But you must learn a certain number combonation to phone certain people. My family taught this to me this morning."  
Keith gave the , Ah, I get it, face. "And yes Flash, or should I say, Keith! That is an address! Come on! Let's go visit it!" But then Flash said stop on the phone as Alpha was about to hang up.  
"What now?" she asked.  
"But don't forget, they must have a caring center for kids who get hurt! Like back in ours, when Jay left it, there was emergency camps. I think... in his vocabulary.. his is my other half obviously, it's called a Home Care Center. Though I don't have the address to it."  
"I do! 819 Bristleton Lane." Alpha said cheerily.  
"Great! I'll meet you there Alpha.. but wait! What about Medea?"  
"She'll find a way, goodbye Keith."  
"Yes Alpha." Keith said. He put the phone back to it's original poisition and ran to use the "Wash-Room". After, he came out, he dressed up from the variety of clothes and went out the door. The address was going to be hard to find. So Keith looked to the left, a locked up bike? Hmm.... a bike? hey... in his vocabulary, a bike is a tranportation? Whatever, something that might get me somewhere. Keith looked under the mat of thye door to the home and found a key. He smiled and went over to unlock the bike. He unlocked it, stuffed the key in a pocket, and quickly learned how to ride it, then went off to search for 819 Bristleton Lane.  
  
Donna sat on the chair in the waiting room, waiting for Keith and.. Sierra supposedly. She looked around at the place, wonderfully decorated, and homely looking, though not in the same way as her home. WHOOSH!   
She looked behind her, to the entrance to see a girl, like Medea, except with her hair down. She walked over to the chairs and sat down beside Donna. Donna shrugged at her, smiled, waved, then looked away. She hoped that was a good greeting. Then she felt the girl elbow her. She looked at her.  
"Alpha?" She nodded. Sierra was releived.  
"Isn't a home great? I wish to stay here forever."  
"But what if we don't belong here?" asked a guy. He was in front of them, panting, sweating, glaring at them. They recognized Keith imediatly. Sierra stood up.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go see Jay!" she said excitedly. They all agreed, and quickened their pace. They looked into the first room and gasped. Inside was Max, who was done for the day of testing and smiled and said hi. He left the room and closed the door behind the three.  
They saw Jay, starring back at them. Laying on a bed. He seemed silent, calm, and tired. But the gang wasn't.  
"JAY!" Sierra shouted. She ran and quickly sat down beside Jay's bed. She looked at him, their eyes met. Locked. Targeted. They starred at each other. So sad eyes Medea saw. "Jay! Can you hear me?"  
  
  
Here's the fourth part! Exciting? Well, I love the Odyssey! I am really busy, trying to write as much fanfics as I can, trying to make up for what I loss when I wasn't here. Next part info? No... Actually, I have nothing to blab about, but here I am flippin my mou-  
Okay, I'll be calm. See ya til then!  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	5. Episode 5 - Is This Home?

The Odyssey, between Season 2, final and Seaosn 3, beginning...  
  
  
Unfornately, we never did get to see Jay wake up from his coma. Well, maybe we sorta of did, but we never saw the actual thing. So what about....  
  
  
Secret Episode5: Is This Home?  
  
  
UPWORLD: "Jay can you hear me?" Sierra repeated. Jay looked at her, she seemed worried, and lonely. He didn't want to reply yet, so he just blinked at her. The famous actor worried about Jay? THAT was funny.   
"ANSWER ME!" she said. Then Donna put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Wait, maybe Jay doesn't know who we are.. and I think one blink means yes, right Jay?" Jay blinked once. How come they were acting strange? I don't know who they are? Are they nuts or something? OF COURSE I know who they are! Sierra Jones, Keith, and Donna, what's so hard about that? Jay thought.  
Just then, Keith kneeled beside Medea. He looked at Jay with a "Gosh.." face.  
"Can't you move Jay? What's wrong with you? Come on! You told us all about home! It's great! But why aren't you doing something?" Jay looked at them, confused. He didn't understand. What are they talking about?  
"Jay, it's us!" Jay looked at Donna, who was talking to him. What DO they mean? I don't get it you guys. I know it's you Donna! What's so different abot you guys today? What is it? You guys know I am in a coma, possibly getting out of one, and I can't move! What? don't you remember? I have trouble talking already, let alone move!  
Keith grabbed Jay's arm and tried to make him get up, but Jay felt pain surging through his body! He mumbled, then it turned into...  
"NO!!!!" Keith let go, as Jay tried to put his arm back where it was. He glared at Keith, then to the others. Jerk! Why didn't you stop him? Jay pretended to say to them. Donna looked at Jay. Medea held Jay's hand in hers. She grasped them tightly, not too tight though. She looked at Jay, even more worried.  
"Jay.. it's Medea! Flash and Alpha are here with me, don't you remember?" Jay's mind flashed! How could they get here? he asked himself over and over. Sierra hugged Jay and kneeled down again. Keith sighed.  
"Maybe in this world he can't talk."  
"Nonsense! Everyone else can!" Donna said disagreeing with Keith. Keith sighed and looked down. He focused on nothing. Sierra looked at Jay, who looked at her. Unmoving eyes.  
"Jay... are you okay? PLEASE speak to us." Jay thought for a moment, this would hurt. But why were they here? Why should he talk to them. He thought, and then formed this into one simple word. He slowly opened his mouth, it would hurt to speak, so early in the morning.  
"W-w-w-w-whhhyyy-y-y-y?" he asked. The gang looked at poor Jay. His voice sounded so sweet in this world, Sierra said to herself. He even smelled beautiful.   
Jay didn't know if they understood him, but he just hoped they did. This was certainly odd. How COULD they have got here? Certainly strange, bizzare, out of this world. Jay was hungry, VERY hungry. When would the nurse come in? But wait... he had to focus on these important matters.  
"Wow, does it hurt to talk?" Donna asked. Jay blinked once.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry I made you talk Jay." Sierra said, aka. Medea. Jay showed a faint smile. The gang only smiled back at him. This was a great, confusing day. Then the door opened, it was the nurse with the lunch meal. Now Jay was fed by the nurse, who cared for lots of patients before. But this was the same, chubby one who opened his morning curtains.  
She put the tray on the bedstand to Jay's left. The kdis watched her fix up Jay's blanket. He turned towards her. Yay! I'm starving! The other kids sighed and back out of the room. The nurse dipped the spoon into the chicken noodle soup and lifted it out. She put her hand under the spoon and told Jay to open his mouth. He opened it as she put it in. He swallowed it happily. Tasted nice, warm, and fresh, like always. His mom sent the care center food for Jay sometimes, this Chicken Noodle Soup was once of them. Jay loved his mom's cooking! Tasted the best and always got his tummy full!  
"Yummy Chicken Noodle Soup from mom, ain't it Jay?" she said. Jay blinked once and drank the next spoon of soup.  
  
Keith, Donna, and Sierra now sat outside on the porch, waiting to go in. They all had a hearty meal for breakfast,and were getting a bit hungry. But not THAT hungry enough to go out yet. Keith found a yo-yo in his pocket and learned how to play with it. Donna was practicing to walk with the leg brace, and other types of movements she could do. Sierra looked at the sun and imagined tall people inhabiting the other world. Or the wall broken.  
HONK HONK! They all turned their heads over to see someone step out from a car. She was a mom, and pretty tall and nice looking. Just then, Keith remembered her from the picture in the crystal! Jay's mom! Wow!  
She walked up to the door, waved and walked in. They all turned their heads back to what they were doing before. Keith wondered, what's a coma? A deep sleep or something? Donna wondered, it's great here, but when can I walk without these?!?!?! And Sierra?  
If the wall broke down, then the world back there would combine with this one? Nah. Too cheesy. How about, if the sun dissolved, both worlds would team up together? Nah, just as cheesy.  
  
After feedng time, the group came back in. Jay WISHED he could have rolled his eyes, but instead, he tried to grunt. It sort of worked, but REALLY hurt himself. Keith sat on a chair in the corner with the yo-yo in hand. Donna and Sierra talking to Jay.  
"Jay, we like it here. Can we stay here too?" Donna asked. Jay was taken back by this. How can you guys stay? This is your OTHER HALF side! I unfornately am a whole myslef,.. I think. But you guys can't possilby stay here.  
So Jay blinked twice. Donna gave a humph in disgust. Sierra placed a hand on Jay's stomach. He didn't bother do anything about that. Oh, now they probably don't trust me because of a measely no answer!   
"Why not Jay?" asked Sierra. You honestly THINK I can even ANSWER the question, don't you? Well, I can't. And you can't stay because this if your OTHER HALFS HOME! I live here, this is my home.. you guys.... Jay just blinked, naturally.  
"Yes, WHY Jay? We want to hear WHY?" Sierra asked. Jay would've smacked himself for that. WHY did he HAVE to blink at that time when natural instincts took over for a couple seconds? Jay sighed to himself. He couldn't talk, maybe one of them was smart enough to know that.  
"Hey, you guys, remember Jay has a hard time talking? Give him a break." Keith said fromm the corner. Jay was releived and looked at Keith. He blinked once. Then inside himself, he said THANK YOU!!!!!!  
Sierra looked at Jay. Her face so sad, the reflection of the sunshine was so bright on her cheek. Jay looked at her, he did miss her. But his mom comforted him, not the way she did. But his mom IS more trustworthy. Even though Jay did like Medea.  
"So... I guess we don't belong here huh? BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD! I like it here. But I guess until adults cooperate with kids,.... we must be seperate." Medea kissed Jay on the forehead, and left the room with the others. Jay was sad for them to leave, company, but he knew it was the right thing for them to do.  
  
DOWNWORLD: Wanted posters were planted on trees, and buildings everywhere! Huge rewards for the four. The biggest waiting for Jay. Macro wanted them back, he wanted to tease them, and needed to brag to them. But the most important reason was the upset of balance. If kids keep on going to the other world, this world will become unbalanced. So they scared kids and ordered them to find them in this world. Scared them that the other world contained adults and kids combined! And lots of other meanful things to say.  
A small, brown haired kid called Weasel slinked into the forest, searching for Jay, Flash, Alpha, and Medea. He looked under every tree, IN every tree, but no hope.  
Then he arrived into the clearing. His eyes darted about. Where the heck? A whole hearty meal! ARGH! I am hungry! Where are those people? Weasel wasn't the smartest kid around, but he was smart! He was sneaky, and worked for no one but himself. His best friend was his partner, but he was searching on the other side, he was Rockster. But Weasel was too busy right now.  
"Hey! I think this is a foot track!" he said excitedly. Weasel set down his little magnifying glass he stole from Fractal's lab when he was younger and a small shopping bag. Inside he had some books, a bone, a headband, two pairs of dirty, grimey socks, birch bark with ink on it, and some ink in a container, nearly all out.  
Weasel took one of the three books in there called "Tracking Kids Down!". Weasel flipped through the pages and got to Jay, but then the wind flipped the pages wildly to the Brad. Weasel held his arm againest his face, but then the Brad page flew off. Weasel put down the book and chased the page. It landed right beside the foot tracks (footprints, but these kids know it as foot tracks). Weasel dived to grab it, but then halted it with his hand. With his free hand, he grabbed the magnifying glass.  
"AH!" he yelled. These tracks were identical to Brad's nearly! Who could they be? Well, Weasel put that page back into the book and turned to "Jay". He ripped it out and put it beside the track. He identified it again and sat back stunned.   
"How can THIS be?.. Oh man, I can imagine a DOUBLE feast if I catch this one!" he snickered and rubbed his hands together.  
BONK! Weasel fell back unconcious onto the forest floor. Brad came out fromm the trees and put down the mace he had created out of wood. He looked down at the tracks and quickly swished them away with his shoes. He looked up and smiled.  
"Jay, that was a close one son. I'll be looking out for you." he said. Brad simled and walked away, hands in pockets.  
  
UPWORLD: Keith biked to the right side of the road, accompanied by Sierra and Donna. They talked about the nice day, and how wonderful their homes were. But it was Sierra who started them up about how to get back to their place.  
"Well," Keith started, "We could find that Lafe of Quest again, but this time in THIS world. And we do it's quest and go home." Keith said poudly of himself.  
"But what if we don't know what the item is?"  
"Ask Jay Donna!" Keith said to her. Sierra shrugged.  
"That's a start. Plan B."  
"Plan B? Why not A?" Keith asked.  
"Too long and complicated. What if we can't find the lake? Or if we do, what is he isn't there? If we do find the lake and he is there, what if he won't give us a riddle?" Sierra sked. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, then looked at the sun for a brief moment.  
"So for Plan A, how about going back to sleep where we were and hope we can get back to our home? That IS how we got here, isn't it?" Donna asked. Keith shrugged, looking back at them.  
"I guess... WHOA!" he got out of control on the bike, but quickly regained control.  
"Yes... I guess that's what Jay does. But I don't know about the dad's though. How does HE get back from the other world to here? Pretty wild isn't it?" Sierra asked them. They shrugged as Sierra got to her home. She left them, and they seperated, going to try plan A.  
  
  
  
Will their plan work? Who knows? Me obviously. Well, that's episode 5, pretty much shorter than the others. But I guess that has to be. Hey Katy, here's your little challenge inside my fic. AH! Gotta go type more fics! Thanks for R&R!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
